


Greed for Need

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Creampie, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: All you had to do was maintain distance, to keep driving ahead, to keep away from him. It shouldn’t be too hard to outrun a man. But could the same be applied to a demon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~TFW DEVILMAN CRYBABY BREAKS YOUR SPIRIT AND ALL U GET IS A LOUSY RUSH OF CREATIVE INSPIRATION FOR LEWDS~
> 
> But for real, after watching Devilman, I experienced quite the creative high and leapt on the opportunity to write as soon as it occurred to me! During my initial watchthrough though, I started tying Devilman Crybaby to one of my favorite tracks, [“Need for Speed” by Brodinski featuring Louisahhh!!! and Bloody Jay, which I’ve wanted to write some fics for the past few years but could never quite find the write muse for ^^;](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGAusv0R31k)
> 
> Since I’ve wanted to write for this song for so long, and with how greatly inspired I am by Devilman Crybaby, I feel a follow-up could very well be in order for this, but we shall see!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot and thanks for taking the time to read~!

The things you did for ~~love~~ your GPA.

Professor Asuka. Withdrawn yet polite, beautiful yet frigid. Your floundering grade aside, you were willing to do whatever it took to stay close to him--even going so far as to accompanying him on that treacherous Peru expedition that only the two of you survived.

He was merciful, thankfully, surprisingly. Though your extra credit assignment was undoubtedly odd.

It was why you were speeding through the darkness of Tokyo's outskirts in a tight, form-fitting bodysuit upon the top-of-the-line motorcycle he lent you, zooming by the local river with the occasional streetlamp lighting your path ahead. With your prior experience riding motorbikes--especially during the Peru trip--this assignment wasn't the strangest task.

However.

The fact you were supposed to elude his handsome childhood friend Akira while he sprinted after you to "test his stamina" was. While there was certainly a wicked, mischievous aura surrounding him, he was still kind and cordial towards you during your initial meeting--even shedding tears when you recalled the harrowing experience of the Peru expedition.

Your assignment seemed simple enough. Far too simple.

But without even needing to check your side mirror, you knew he was close, pursuing after you like a predator.

Determined.

Hungry.

Even with the roar of your engine, the steady flow of the river and his quick footwork, you could hear him breathe. Not a pant from energy being exerted as he ran, but a heavy breath that you swore you could feel the heat of fan over the back of your neck.

That same intense stare you noticed while meeting him was trained on your backside. While obvious since you were ahead of him, you couldn't help but feel an unshakeable linger on the curves of your body and ass, a look that bore into you so deeply that you may as well be naked before his gaze.

You were supposed to outrun, but you felt as though you were being chased, hunted down.

Oddities aside, this assignment was meant to be achievable. And yet, you couldn't think about scores in light of this situation.

Especially when you had to clench your thighs together at the thought of Akira catching up to you, fueled by desire, grinning cockily with victory as adrenaline pumped within his veins, the outline of his long, thick erection prominent through his running shorts.

However, your destination was within reach: the end of the river you were riding alongside. Even if it was barely by a few centimeters, as long as you could beat Akira to the end, you could get credit. This would be verified from the footage of the various security cameras Professor Asuka had set up along your designated path. Your eyes just had to remain forward while you simply had to not think about anything else but accelerate.

Still, you never did quite verify just how _close_ Akira was to you.

Your eyes shifted over to your side mirror.

Akira couldn't have been more than five feet away from the end of your motorcycle. Though you were looking into the mirror, your gaze met his through the reflection.

The look in his eyes was fierce, his chin shining beneath the passing street lights with the trail of drool trickling down, low grunts escaping him as he sought to surpass you.

But with the expression on your face--a genuine curiosity that was laced with innocence, an adoring and yearning look that daydreamers had while fantasizing about either idealized love or sex that satisfied all their fetishes--that paired with the loveliness of the physique that he was ogling at while pursuing you, Akira wasn't thinking about beating you to the finish line.

Rather, to make you finish with him.

It happened all too quickly, too dizzyingly, too overwhelmingly.

One moment Akira was behind you, pounding the pavement with his feet. Then, immediately after, you felt heat and darkness loom over you from behind right as your bike jolted suddenly.

The shadow was quick and though you dared to not look back, you could visualize the wicked smirk spread over its features.

_"Gotcha."_

Before you fully realized it, he was sending the both of you tumbling down the nearby riverbed while your motorcycle was left to skid across the concrete. Of course, one would want answers as to how this came to be, but Akira's lips smothering yours felt too good to care about anything else.

Professor Asuka often spoke highly of Akira, a sense of reverence in his voice while talking about his friend--a precious crybaby who simply was too pure-hearted for the reality of the world. It was why his devilish appearance seemed so jarring to a man who was talked up to be an angel.

Not to mention the way he was fucking you with a passionate fervor and intensity that seemed so ungodly.

Your suit was torn in shreds, joining the heap of Akira's running clothes upon the grass. The slickness that gathered between your legs during your ride was swiped clean by his hungry mouth, his tongue noisily licking between your thighs to taste the deliciousness that had been taunting him as soon as his nose picked up on your scent. He had you cumming and squealing in no time, which was incomparable to when he was finally ramming the full length of his thick, throbbing cock inside you.

There was no rhythm, no grace, no mercy.

Beneath the ethereal, distant glow of moonlight, he was pounding into your core with thunderous vigor, his mind possessed by the delectable idea of getting to cum deeply inside you. While your assignment was quickly forgotten, the two of you were still able to test his stamina--even if it was out of selfish intent. He enjoyed ramming his cock in and out of you while he had you on your hands and knees, all while he groped and slapped your bottom as his mouth traveled along your neck. Though, he was all the more eager to bury his face between your breasts as he pinned you to the grass with his body, thrilled to have your legs hooked tightly around his waist as he readied another load to pump inside you, hot and sticky rivulets of his cum trickling over your puckered entrance of your ass.

He couldn't wait to fuck you there too.

A long night was surely ahead for the both of you, acquaintances now made a whole lot closer.

From one of the streetlights however, the lens of a tiny camera tacked onto its stand gleamed beneath the moonlight.

Within the comforts of his elegant apartment, your Professor Asuka watched the live feed of you and Akira's public debauchery. He was sure the both of you were never going to complete your race, but at least the intended goal of marveling at and capturing footage of Akira's enhanced stamina.

On the screen of his laptop, he had a window open, showcasing the rubric he had for your extra credit assignment.

You failed the main objective.

However, the live feed picked up on the snarl of Akira as he--despite orgasming just a short moment ago--eagerly readied himself to fuck your ass.

Professor Asuka Ryo's expression remained passive as he made a note on your grading sheet.

Satisfactory.


	2. I Wanna Provoke (You)/A Fire Stoked (You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira was feeling parched, hence why you offered him one of those cute-looking milk bottles from Professor Asuka’s. This only worsened his thirst. And his ability to maintain his human form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~SO IT APPEARS THAT I, THE ABSOLUTE MADMAN, WENT AHEAD AND ACTUALLY DID A FOLLOW-UP~
> 
> Anyhow!!! I’m still very much feeling the Devilman Crybaby rush and I simply couldn’t resist from making more lewds~! Considering how this one ended up, perhaps !!!another!!! follow-up is in order as well, but we shall see!
> 
> [Anyway, please continue to bump Brodinski’s “Need for Speed” as you read this chapter~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGAusv0R31k)I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Btw this coming weekend, my Tumblr inbox will be open for accepting new headcanon prompts! If you're interested in asking some for Devilman or whatever other series I write for, please feel free to come by my blog to request! A link to my Tumblr page is on my AO3 profile~!

Professor Asuka was a wise, cunning individual but even he was prone to a few faults, such as properly labeling his concoctions.

Milky white liquid pooled around the shattered glass that once contained it, a mess that had to be cleaned up before he returned home.

Milk. A drink to be consumed.

Or so you thought when you peeked through his fridge after taking a refreshing swim in his pool. It was nice to have gone from a struggling university student to his part-time assistant--surprising, considering his contempt for humans.

A special exemption for you, perhaps?

Regardless, this offered you various perks in exchange for your diligent efforts, such as access to his stunning, top-floor apartment suite and, of course, an abundant paycheck. After your swim, you thought to nourish yourself with one of apples stored in the fridge--the ones he stocked were always so irresistible and delicious.

That was when you saw the cute milk bottles of varying sizes within. Cold as Professor Asuka seemed, you found it precious that he would have something like this around.

You decided to partake.

Right as Akira burst into the apartment, calling out Professor Asuka's name with a grin while swinging a bag of convenience store fried foods.

The milk bottle in your hand was jumbled slightly out of your hand with your surprised reaction, white creaminess spilling on your décolletage, still left exposed by your damp swimsuit.

Of course, Akira took notice.

And a walk down memory lane when he recognized you from your face.

Still, mindful of himself, he greeted you with a sheepish grin, even as his eyes became teary when you gasped and expressed how startled you were.

The tone of your voice. There was a sweet innocence to it.

Akira's throat suddenly felt parched.

You procured a milk bottle in response--the smallest one being the first for you to teach.

He offered you his thanks.

Akira. A man that you wouldn't mind getting fucked by.

Or so you thought.

Just how many times would he surprise you?

How many times would he tear off your clothes with complete, ravenous ease?

Though, his actions from your initial meeting made sense, as did now.

Akira's bottle remained broken on the floor, left long-forgotten. While he didn't finish his drink, he was still quenching his thirst.

Were it not for your initial meeting, you would not have recognized Akira in _this_ particular form of his. A ghost? A monster? The demons that Professor Asuka and the late Professor Fikira were trying to study in Peru? Either way, he was pounding into your core again with the same exact ferocity as before--even if his cock was even thicker than before in light of his demonic metamorphosis.

Helplessly, you remained in his clutches, left dangling above the floor while supported solely by the strength of the grinning devil that was guiding you along the length his cock at a swift, merciless rate. His hands squeezed around your waist, holding you up with little effort and keeping you still so he could indulge more in your slick tightness squeezing around his dick.

Your precious moans and squeals filled the vast spaciousness of Professor Asuka's apartment, which earned the wicked laughter of Akira as he found even more reason to fill you up with his cock and cum. Watching the lovely jiggle of your ass with each of his thrusts was a sight he couldn't get enough of--especially once he was ready to start fucking you there once again, which honestly wasn't too long from now. Licking his smirking lips, he proceeded to drag his long, coarse tongue against the side of your neck before sinking his teeth into your flesh.

Akira was going to have _fun_ with making you his once again.

After all, milk does a body good.


	3. Let Me Keep You Up All Night / This Will Fill Me Up All Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK @ IT AGAIN FOR AKIRA’S DEVILISH CREAMS WHILE EMBARKING ON A WEEK OF LEWDS FOR TUMBLR/AO3
> 
> I’ve become especially fond of this lewd ode to our beloved Akira and felt motivated to write out another chapter! I wonder whether to let it all end here or to work on it a bit more, but we shall see~!
> 
> That said, I sincerely hope you enjoy this part! [PLS BE SURE TO BE BUMPING UP BRODINSKI’S “NEED FOR SPEED” TOO FOR PEAK AESTHETIC!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGAusv0R31k)

The heart of adolescence was resounding within your chest at a thunderous rate.

Skipping out on curfew, running around the part of town you had no business being at, looking for your mischievous friend to avoid getting in trouble--how could you not feel like you were at the peak of your preteen youth?

However, while the sentiment was the same, the context was different.

Defying Professor Asuka's orders for you to remain indoors at his home for the evening, running through Shinjuku's notorious red light district, seeking any sliver of a sign for Akira.

Truly, you'd rather spend your evening either hard at work researching more about the dangerous yet alluring mystery behind the likes of Devilman and other demons, or swimming the night away with Akira. However, given the circumstances, you simply _had_ to find him.

From what you could gather, over the recent endeavors to gather more research on demons, Akira soon found himself in a rigid bind, yanked between the two sides of his lust for either blood or sex. You knew at his core, he fought viciously as means to impose justice and to protect. However, the satisfaction he received to achieve such valiant ideals was turning into an addictive high that was becoming harder to best, which took a toll on his compassionate side.

As for his more carnal desires, the solution was simple.

You.

Akira was fond of you.

You were fond of Akira.

Really, there shouldn't be much issue to deal with given your mutual attraction to one another.

However, Professor Asuka _was not_ fond of returning to his home--which was left in disarray--to see a broken jar of his newly developed demon concoction on the floor, greeted by the sight of a smirking Devilman furiously bouncing you up and down his thick, massive cock while his clawed talons groped and squeezed your ass.

Your professor wasn't pleased.

Mainly because his Devilman solution was still very much a prototype, far from ready to be consumed just yet.

As such, Professor Asuka left his dearest friend to deal with the consequences--a form of tough love, so to speak--however much of an accident they arose from.

Upon returning to his human form, Akira near immediately began to feel the side-effects of the unfinished solution as he was sent home: the raging arousal that only Devilman was capable of handling.

While this made Akira in _dire_ need of you for relief--up to the point that he was crying out of frustration--Professor Asuka was quick to devise a plan in light of this. You were under strict instruction to remain in his abode while Akira was at school or out in town, only to be purposefully sent off on errands whenever he had to meet with the aforementioned devil for research disclosure and the like. In the same way his friend was not allowed to seek comfort from you, he forbade you from attempting to relieve him of his aching desires.

It wasn't long before Akira was driven far beyond his wit's end, which made you worried of the outcome, and thus was why you were currently hurrying through the streets of Kabukicho after sneaking out of Professor Asuka's apartment while he was in the middle of meeting with some university officials.

But your actions were not left unnoticed, the corner of Professor Asuka's cerulean blue eyes catching you sneak out the front door.

It would appear that tempting you with his apples was not as easy as before.

You were in the middle of waking up from a nap spent upon your research material when you heard the low, husky growl of Akira, his voice muffled from outside your guestroom door. A shiver coursed through you as you cracked the door to peek outside, even if you weren't quite sure if it was because of that appealing noise, or the cold and cutting tone of Professor Asuka threatening him to go and solve his issue via the vices of man, tossing a few thick stacks of yen into his hands.

The absurdity of the context aside, following the logical thread of this situation led you to Kabukicho, in which you hoped to find Akira before he lost himself in his pleasure upon being whisked into a brother, all to the extent that he would go so far as to transform into Devilman. It was a curious thought as to how your life lead to you searching for a tenderhearted but sexually frustrated devil in the middle of a notorious red light district.

But not so much that the same demon found _you_ first by the way you found yourself suddenly yanked into the alleyway you were just passing by.

Your back was pressed right against the wall, your breath caught in your throat as Akira kept you pinned in place, his body caging yours. However, you found yourself all the more mortified as you beheld his paled, sweaty complexion, a trail of drool steadily trickling down his chin while there was a soullessness that glazed over his eyes.

A gasp finally escaped you.

"Akira! I've been--!"

"--looking all over for you!" He growled with rapture, his eyes becoming lively as they quickly trailed up and down your body. "But now that you're finally right in front of me, I..."

His tongue hungrily ran over his lips.

You gulped, the intensity in his gaze leaving your body frozen yet simultaneously enflamed.

However, while the two of you were hidden away in this dingy little alley, you were still in a public space nonetheless. As much as you wanted to relieve the tension that was unraveling his good conscience--even if his massive, thick erection was not shy _in the slightest_ in making itself prominent through his black jeans--, it was better to take him somewhere private.

Worriedly, you cupped Akira's face, keeping his head still as you gazed pleadingly into his eyes. "Akira, I understand that you're painfully pent up right now, but it's not good for you to be out here while you're like this! Come on, let's get you home, or we can even find a hotel--"

Akira's lips just found yours instead in a smothering kiss.

His hands released your shoulders to instead ensnare you to his body in a possessive grip. Feeling your body heat after being deprived of you nearly made him cum in his jeans. It wasn't long before the grunts he emitted while kissing you turned into needy whines as he desperately rutted his hips against yours. The quickening of your heartbeat, the moan of his name, the scent of your dripping arousal--there was no way he was going to last even a step towards the alleyway's exit.

When the both of you broke away from your kiss, you were left breathless and flushed while he was at his limit. His hands trailed down to your ass, eager to squeeze and knead your flesh while he rasped out with an aching plea,

"I don't want go home--I want you."

"Akira..." You shuddered, finding yourself drawn closer to his body, the heat that was welling deep within you quickly descending between your legs, inciting your own desire.

He leaned forward, his lips falling by your ear as he hissed, "If I don't cum-- If I don't cum _inside_ you right now, I'm gonna fuckin' lose it." And yet, for such an intense declaration, as soon as he drew back, you could see tears line the corner of his eyes while he continued in a meek tone, "I know it's a lot to ask you right now, but it's too much for me to handle...!"

His sentence fell short as he felt your thumbs delicately brush over his cheeks, an action followed by you kissing his lips.

Undoubtedly so, this situation left you feeling overwhelmed. However, you couldn't stand by to see him suffer any further.

And thus, blushing face and all, you murmured sweetly, "Don't worry, Akira. I'm right here for you." A small giggle followed, "Just warn me if you're gonna turn into Devilman, okay?"

In a flash, he was cupping your chin, a noticeable glint in his amber colored eyes as he gazed right at you. His tone serious, he remarked, "No--if I'm going to do this with you, it'll be in _this_ form as I am...!"

With all his determination to remain human, the actions that followed henceforth was anything but, if by the way he tore through your clothes to eagerly start fucking you with a ferocity on par of that of a beast.

You were kept in place against the wall, doing your best to be mindful of your noisiness. However, with Akria standing before you, his face nuzzling your breasts while his tongue licked fat stripes over your skin, his hand gripping and holding up one of your thighs as he ravaged your core with harsh and relentless thrusts, that was proving to be _quite_ impossible.

There was nary a moment when you didn't feel full--Akira wouldn't allow that for even a moment.

"I've been jerking off at the thought of making you squeal for the past couple weeks and that wasn't enough," he growled into your chest, calling for your attention while doing so.

Gazing up, he saw your astonished yet pleased expression at his revelation, making him groan out shamelessly. His hands squeezed onto your hip and thigh even further as he was spurred on to keep hammering his cock into you.

In return, a cry managed to spill from your lips while your hands latched onto his shoulders in desperate need for some part of him to hold onto. By the way he spoke to you and handled your body, you couldn't resist from milking his cock as the walls of your core clamped around him, the pleasure overwhelming as it was addictive.

Akira threw back his head with a satisfied hiss, "Fuck...yes! I've been craving the feeling of your pretty pussy and tight little ass squeezing around my cock again! More! Do it more! For me only!"

Any attempt to keep quiet was in the furthest back of your mine at this point, the shriek and squeal of Akira's name escaping you freely.

It was a sound that brought him a heavenly sense of satisfaction and fulfillment, even if your cries only made his greediness for you even more uncontrollable.

His lips sought out yours again, hungry for your taste. But before doing so, before losing himself completely to pumping you full of every drop of his cum, he declared with complete seriousness,

"I wanna--! I want to make you mine again! I'll make you mine forever!"

It was a confession meant only for you.

It was a confession lost to the noisy bustle of Kabukicho.

It was a confession witnessed by Professor Asuka while he continued to watch and film the two of you from the privacy of his car.

Professor Asuka's expression was passive even if he was watching the shameless debauchery of you both up front.

And here he thought the only creature that would ever tempt you was him.


End file.
